


Where Could You Be?

by imagine_ice_babes



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Imagines and Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Domestic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing, Other, Pain, Reader Insert, Second Person, Second person POV, imagine, leaving a note, leaving in the middle of the night, sexy viktor mention, shirtless viktor, yuri on ice imagine, yuri on ice reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_ice_babes/pseuds/imagine_ice_babes
Summary: Viktor wakes up and finds that his s/o had left him during the night because of their insecurity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my [tumblr blog](http://imagine-ice-babes.tumblr.com/). Enjoy the angst :3  
> [buy me a coffee?](http://https://ko-fi.com/A614HW4)

Viktor blinks against the harsh light pouring in from the bedroom window that he’s facing. He brings an arm up to cover his squinting eyes and rolls over, blocking out the light in favor of spending a bit more time in the cocoon of warmth he has within the sheets. With closed eyes and a warm smile, he inches over to your side of the bed to spoon with you—and possibly take care of his morning wood. His eyes flutter open and his smile disappears in confusion when he finds your side of the mattress cold and empty.

Now awake, he sits up and scowls at the empty room and tries to remember a reason why you wouldn’t be able to spend the morning in bed with him. Do you have an appointment? Work? Plans with friends? Nothing comes to mind, but his face lights up with a smirk, realizing what’s going on. You’re probably in the kitchen whipping up breakfast for the both of you.

Viktor emerges from bed with a yawn, stretching out with his arms above his head as he heads to the bathroom. While he brushes his teeth, he imagines you standing in the kitchen with his shirt on and his boxers. He envisions you standing over the stove with your messy hair and cooking his favorite breakfast with the smell of the fresh coffee brewing filling the air. He thinks about coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist so he can press his bare chest against your back. The thoughts make Viktor smile.

After splashing some cold water on his face, he adjusts his hair and admires himself in the mirror. He’s shirtless, wearing only his favorite lounge pants. Viktor smirks and adjusts the waist of his pants so they sit just below his hips, showing just enough skin to make you blush. Satisfied, he exits the bathroom to bid you good morning.

“Ah, good morning, (Y/N). How are you today, my love? Did you sleep—?” Viktor practically sings as he rounds the corner of the hallway to the kitchen, but cuts himself off when he the sight before him doesn’t match his vision from earlier.

The kitchen is empty, and the air is completely still. The warm, cozy morning vibe Viktor had been feeling from the moment he woke up practically shrivels up before his eyes. Everything is suddenly too cold and still; he wishes he had a shirt on. A strange weight makes itself known in Viktor’s chest. But he forces a smile on his face, not giving up hope.

“(Y/N)? Sweetie? Where are you?” he calls into the apartment and forces a laugh. With a somewhat brisk pace, Viktor begins looking from room to room, looking for any sign of you. After checking the other bathroom, the office, and the walk in closet, Viktor feels a small surge of panic. “Okay, (Y/N), this isn’t funny anymore,” Viktor yells. He can hear the desperation in his voice and in the way he laughs.

He hears shuffling by the front door, and he feels his heart leap into his throat. A relieved smile adorns his face when he realizes that you probably went out to get groceries to make breakfast. Viktor sighs and begins heading towards the front door.

“I’m so glad you’re back, babe. You really worried me there, (Y/N). I thought—“ Viktor cuts himself off once again, finding he’s spoken prematurely. He finds Makkachin laying against the front door, resting his head on the floor with a pitiful look in his eyes. Viktor crouches down next to his beloved dog and gives him a pat on the head. “What’s the matter, Makka? Do you know where (Y/N) went?”

The only response he gets is a whimper from Makkachin; a series of soft cries leave Makkachin’s throat while he pouts by the front door.

A dead expression crosses Viktor’s face. His eyes become dull and he feels confused. The tense and still atmosphere in the apartment only suffocates Viktor. It becomes hard to breathe when the air is so cold. It feels… _empty_.

Where could you be?

Viktor saunters back to the kitchen woefully, feeling more lonely than he has in a very, _very_ long time. He steps up to the counter to pick up his phone where he left it to charge overnight. As he picks up his phone to dial your number, something catches his eye. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a note sitting in the middle of the island.

Viktor wants to feel relieved that you at least left a note telling him you were out, but he can’t shake the dread he’s feeling in his chest. The chill of the apartment doesn’t fade.

Viktor slowly approaches the counter and picks up the note. He scans over your familiar handwriting, but the words only drop the temperature in his body.

“Dearest Viktor,

“I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me all this time. It means a lot to me. You’re always so kind and caring, and your charisma and personality are beyond compare. You’re talented and funny, and a little quirky, but that’s what makes you special. I love you for all of that. I’ve loved you from the start, and I will always have you as a part of me. Unfortunately, I can’t keep up with the fame and fortune that’s come from your immeasurable talent.

“I don’t think I’m enough for you, Viktor. I’m not what you want. You deserve so much and you should have it all, but I don’t think I can provide that. I’m not good enough, Viktor. I don’t think I will be able to satisfy you forever. There are so many other people out there that are more than I am, and they can give you more than I have to offer. I’m sorry to do this, but I’m leaving. It’s for your own good, I swear. I love you with all of my heart, and I hate to let go, but I think you need to move on to something bigger. I’m just me, and you’re something so much more. Please understand.

“I love you, Viktor. Never forget that.”

The note is signed with your beautiful signature. Viktor feels tears rolling down his cheeks, but he doesn’t make an effort to change the dead expression on his face. He sits with the note in his hand, admiring the ink on the paper while he feels his soul and mind empty themselves into thin air. He can’t think of anything to say or do, so he stands in the icy atmosphere of the now lifeless apartment.

Viktor slowly walks to the couch and sits with the note in his hand, noting the dried water droplets that dot the page, probably from your tears. The thought of you crying pushes him over the edge, and he’s sobbing.

Everything hurts as he cries and clutches his chest. The pain is unbearable. Was he a bad partner? What did he do wrong? Why would you ever think you weren’t good enough for him?

Makkachin hears his best friend’s cries and joins him on the couch, cuddling into Viktor’s side and letting out small cries and whimpers of his own.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Viktor whispers, burying his face into Makkachin’s soft fur. “You’re worth it all. You didn’t have to leave.” Viktor looks over the note over and over, hoping that he’ll read it one last time and the words will change.

He wishes it would change into a note telling him that you ran to the store, that you’ll be back to cook breakfast with him, that you love him.

“You shouldn’t have left, (Y/N),” Viktor cries to the ceiling, clutching the note to his chest, the last piece of you he has left. “I need you.”


End file.
